


Alexis Rose’s “A Little Bit Alexis” Except it’s Wei Wuxian

by planta_genista



Series: Oops, We Filked It Again [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: "A Little Bit Alexis", Crack, Cute Huge Yacht, Ew Jiang Cheng!, Filk, M/M, Turnips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planta_genista/pseuds/planta_genista
Summary: 1. WWX is definitely a cute huge yacht2. He would do all the dance movies, let's be very clear
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Oops, We Filked It Again [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Alexis Rose’s “A Little Bit Alexis” Except it’s Wei Wuxian

**Author's Note:**

> Bee said [this](https://twitter.com/bee_off_main/status/1338622574545211393?s=20), and then evilhobbitqueen said, "Wei Wuxian is Alexis Rose", so naturally I was possessed by a resentful spirit and I created this. 
> 
> Based off of "A Little Bit Alexis" from Schitt's Creek, which you should listen to [yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kF5zJIbn5U)!

Are you ready?  
Let's do it. 

I play on the dizi  
I dress Yiling style  
I'm a little bit tipsy,  
with some Emperor’s Smile

I’m extremely spicy  
I’m a cute huge yacht  
I’m a little bit evil,  
even when I’m not

I’m a little bit…  
I’m a little bit…  
I'm a little bit...  
I'm a little bit-a 

LA LA LA-LA LA LA LA  
I’m a little bit Laozu  
LA LA LA-LA LA LA LA  
I’m a little bit Laozu

I’m a qiankun handbag  
I’m a naughty elf  
I’m a little bit “Lan Zhan!“,  
when i touch myself

I’m a demonic array  
I’m an empty scroll  
I’m a little resentful,  
when I’m on a roll

I’m a little bit…  
I’m a little bit…  
I'm a little bit...  
I'm a little bit-a 

LA LA LA-LA LA LA LA  
I’m a little bit Laozu  
LA LA LA-LA LA LA LA  
i’m a little bit Laozu

Hide your turnips hide your Shushu  
I’m a little bit…Laozu

**Author's Note:**

> Lan Xichen, running auditions for his very serious musical: Oh, wow, okay, just...wonderful! 
> 
> Wei Wuxian: Okay, yeah, I still actually had a few more verses. And in the last verse, I really get to showcase my range.
> 
> Lan Xichen: Oh, no, you know what? I think that just that 30 seconds is more than enough to go off of. Yeah! 
> 
> *Meng Yao nods, dimpling*


End file.
